


Love is quite the puzzle

by Hetaku-kun (Hetaku), Hetaku-kun (siywrites)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku-kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku-kun
Summary: For as long as they had been friends, Clark has had a small crush on Hershel. But after Luke has spent some time with the brilliant puzzle-solver, Clark has found himself swaying over and back every time he saw his old friend.





	1. offer

It had been a few years since the Triton family had last been to London. Luke had suggested to his parents that they would visit the Professor again in London.

“I haven’t seen the professor in three years! I wonder how he’s been after all this time!”


	2. confession

“Hershel, I- I love you...”

The professor leaned in and gave Clark a light kiss.

“I love you, too.”


	3. gift

“Hershel... Will you come with Brenda and me?”

“...Yes...”


End file.
